Saira Shah
|image = |Gender = Female...what else? |Age = 29 |Hair Color = Black, brown |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = July, 1 |Height = 5'9 |Weight = Is that your business? |Address = ^ |Occupation(s) = Dance teacher. I teach two dance classes and one big advanced dance class. |Aliases = Ms. S |Family = Rachel Shah Dhan'ya Shah |Friends = None of my students business |Relationships = What, you think it's any different from what I last said? |Pets(s) = Well I have a dog named Lulu. |Enemies = That'd be inappropriate to say. |Interests = Dancing, modern dance, ballet, contemporary, bollywood, international food, international culture |Education = New York University (graduate) Santa Clara University (currently taking classes) |Talent = Dancing |Weaknesses = When you dance, you can only get better and that is your strength. A dancer is never weak. |First appearance = 29 years ago |Last appearance = |Portrayer = ShorRoss44}} OCC: She's getting married then is gonna have a baby. She may or may not come back. There's not a good chance. Anyone can take her FC. If she comes back I'll replace her's. Hola. Namastē. Kumusta. Hello. I am Saira Shah, but you can call me Ms. Shah. No exceptions. I am a dance teacher here at Hollywood Arts. 'Appearance' Hair Colour: Black/brown Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: My smile and remarkable bouncy hair 'Family' Rachel Shah My mom is awesome. She is where I got my dance style from. I often will quote her in class. Dhan'ya Shah My father is a good man. Juav Shah My younger brother. :) 'History' You must know my history? Fine. I was born in America. I'm very mixed. A part Indian, a part Filipino, and a part Puerto Rican. I've been dancing ever since I was 6 years old. I loved it from the beginning. I started with ballet. I went into competition dance when I was 10. I learned a lot more dance styles and learned a lot more about dance. I quit competition dance at age 15 and went on to learn more about ballet, as well as teach dance with my dance teacher to a young group. I went to New York University and majored in dance. I graduated and stayed in New York, sadly away from my family who lived in California. I recently moved back to my hometown and now I'm working here. Now you know more about me. Happy? 'Personality' I am nice, encouraging, and a fun teacher but I am also strict. I do not deal with foolishness. Keep up if I ask you to join the advanced class. 'Relationships With Other Students' I hope the students like me. If not, oh well. Andre Harris He's a very nice young man. He helped me find my classroom and he did not hit on me. Beck Oliver I do not know the boy. Cat Valentine Cat, you are not a dancer. Jade West Jade, don't come back in my room again. Robbie Shapiro I had to tell him my age and teacher ID to get him away from me. Tori Vega I don't know Tori. Trina Vega She's in my dance class..... 'Other People' I have only been at this school for a few days. Let me see how I like these people first. 'Trivia' *I like to travel all around the world. I've been many places. *I like to learn about different cultures. I have many cultures in my family, so it is very interesting to me. *Due to my interest in world cultures and places outside the US, I like to do a lot of cultural and spiritual dances. If you are in my advanced dance class, we will do a lot. *I am not in college, I am not 18, I am 29, a college graduate. I often get asked this. *I'm not a student. *I look nothing like that girl from the Nickelodeon channel. She's maybe 14, I'm 29. *I am in a relationship so please don't ask me about that, not that it's your business anyway. *I am a fan of coffee, vegetables, fruit, muffins, and pastries. And I love breakfast food. The one problem I had with college, it tried to break me apart from my relationship with breakfast. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Females Category:Saira Shah